Hand hygiene is critical to preventing the spread of infection, germs, and/or disease. The prevention of such spreading is especially critical in the hospital environment. Many hospitals and other health care facilities have implemented hand sanitization protocols under which hospital and other health care employees are required to wash or sanitize their hands at regular intervals or during certain actions such as entering a patient's room. In order to maintain compliance with such protocols, hospital employees and other health care workers must have convenient access to hand sanitizers. Moreover, to ensure a sanitary environment, hospitals and other health care facilities may wish to track hand hygiene compliance.